


Bo's Promise

by firegrilled



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Basically Marco and Jean coming to terms with themselves, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M, Soul-Searching, Spirited Away AU, dash of Angst bc it's Miyazaki, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firegrilled/pseuds/firegrilled
Summary: On the eve of his wedding, Jean takes a walk to clear his mind and overcome his self doubt but a mysterious tunnel unknowingly lures him into the spirit world. When a costumed-boy steals his weddings rings and whisks him into work at a bathhouse Jean finds himself facing a a bigger dilemma than explaining to Marco how he lost their rings.A fun Spirited Away AU where Jean ends up at the same bathhouse as Chihiro from the movie. A lot of the characters were also pulled from that movie so expect a lot of Ghibli references.





	Bo's Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bodtlings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodtlings/gifts).



“I, Jean Kirschtein, promise to grow alongside side you, Marco Bodt; to laugh with you, cry with you, and respect you as my equal. You’ve always been there for me, whether I deserved it or not… who am I kidding? I never deserved that much love and affection,” Jean’s voice trailed off.

Sighing, Jean stared at a mirror. His formal reflection met his gaze, doubt clouding his eyes. Even on his own wedding day Jean felt his inner demons clawing at his insecurities. A three piece tuxedo and purple button-down shirt couldn’t hide his anxiety. Jean tightened his tie before slipping the tiny notecard into his pocket. He could practice his vows a little later.

“While I’d agree, Marco wouldn’t,” a familiar voice drew Jean’s attention to the door. Leaning against the entrance of the room stood Jean’s best man and eternal pain in his ass.

“What’s up, Eren?”

Jean straightened his body and glanced over his suit once more. He pressed away wrinkles only he could see.

“Just checking on you. Here I thought the only things you feared were heights and Mikasa when she’s pissed. Guess I’ll add commitment to the list,” Eren teased, shaking his head.

Rolling his eyes, Jean turned to meet his friend.

“I don’t fear commitment. I just don’t think I’m good enough for him. He’s always been so kind and caring and patient while I’m…”

“You?”

“Yeah, I’m me.”

Eren crossed his arms and frowned. “Jean, you’re the one who proposed and he’s the one who said yes. Don’t overthink things, ok?”

“That’s funny coming from you,” Jean chuckled, enjoying the icy stare from Eren. They’d come a long way since high school. That quip would’ve gotten him a punch only a few years ago. “I’m finally meeting his family for the first time supposedly too. There’s lots to worry about.”

“Ha ha,” Eren laughed dryly. “You’ve already let Marco make most of the choices so far, from the venue to the decorations. You might not see it but you’re pretty selfless when it comes to him.”

“More like indecisive. He had ideas so I let him go wild, maybe a little too much,” Jean disagreed, gesturing to the room they stood in. While they could’ve had a wedding almost anywhere, he let Marco talk him into this run-down shrine.

“Well Marco is a deeply spiritual person, you’ve known that for a while,” Eren shrugged. Walking over to a shelf, he picked up ceramic statue. “Besides this is cool. They let you have your wedding for free here since you guys cleaned it up. Do you have any idea how much money you saved?”

“You’re the one who indulged Armin’s dream wedding and honeymoon,” Jean laughed, earning a scowl from his friend.

“To see that beautiful smile I’d give the world,” Eren frowned. “And that was both our ideas since we were kids. I just didn’t know we’d be doing it together.”

“Benefits of marrying your childhood friend,” Jean replied, his voice much lower. “You always knew what each other wanted and saw in each other. I still don’t know what Marco sees in me.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Eren turned for the door. “Something obviously you can’t see. If you can’t trust his judgement then why did you propose?”

“I… I don’t know.”

Jean clenched his fist, shaking from the pressure.

“Better figure that out soon, the ceremony is in a few hours. I know you have bad anxiety but take a walk or something.”

Jean stared out the window and listened to the dull thuds of Eren’s steps as he left him alone. When the door clicked shut he stepped over to the sole source of light in the room. The sound of giggling drew Jean’s attention down to the courtyard where the ceremony was due to take place. A hodgepodge of his and Marco’s friends and family mingled amongst the flowers, mossy statues, and flowing fountains.

At the center of it all stood the man that snuck past Jean’s rough exterior and etched his name on Jean’s stone heart. Marco out dressed even Jean, wearing a fitted tuxedo complete with gloves and cufflinks. Hearing that soft laughter caused a bittersweet feeling to bubble in Jean’s chest. Was he really good enough for such a perfect man?

With a long exhale, Jean turned back in his room and decided to take Eren’s advice. He had several hours to kill and he needed to be in the right mental space for their ceremony. As he prepared to leave, the glint of gold caught his eyes. 

“Oh shit!” Jean ran over to shelf and retrieved a pair of rings. Those were too important to leave unattended.

Quickly but quietly Jean slipped out the side of the shrine and away from the guests. If any of them saw him sneaking away he could give the wrong impression. Rather than risk confrontation he ran for the tree line. Brushing past some foliage, Jean pressed on into the woods until he could find a clearing or a private space where he could sulk or process his self-doubt.

While pushing through nature the distinct sound of his shoe stepping on stone froze Jean in place. He glanced down and to his surprise he saw a square stone under his heel. Next to it was another, though covered by dirt and debris.

“What the? A path this far in the woods?” Jean quirked an eyebrow, taking in his surroundings more closely. His eyes widened when he noticed several statues similar to the ones at the shrine almost completely overtaken by plants. Along the edges of the trail stood stone lamps in various states of decay, some crumbling while others still tall despite being reclaimed by nature.

“Interesting,” Jean muttered. His curiosity getting the better of him, he wandered down the trail deeper into the woods. The further he explored the darker it grew, the canopy of the trees almost completely blocking out the sun. Losing track of time, Jean didn’t know how many minutes passed before the path came to a dead end. A larger ovular statue sat at the end of the path. Behind it Jean spotted a tunnel.

Looking over his shoulder, Jean frowned. His common sense screamed at him to turn back but his innate curiosity won out. “I still have a few hours.”

With a new resolve Jean pressed on. He walked into the dark tunnel but he could already see sunlight at the end of it. Despite seeing the bright light the tunnel seemingly went on forever, never truly getting closer. When Jean finally seemed to be approaching the end, a tingle went down his spine. He turned back but didn’t see the entrance he came from.

“Huh? Sun must’ve gone behind a cloud.”

Continuing, Jean closed the distance between him and the exit. He emerged from the tunnel, briefly blinded by the sunlight. Flinching, he closed his eyes. When he recovered his vision Jean held his breath.

“Wow, I didn’t know a place like this existed so close to the shrine,” Jean commented, taking in the vast landscape in front of him. A green sea of grass blew in the breeze before him. In the distance the outlines of feudal era buildings stunned him. “An abandoned village?”

His sense of adventure got the better of him and drew Jean from the tunnel. Passing through a dried up riverbed, Jean quickly made his way into the seemingly abandoned village. He stuck his hand into his pocket and grasped his wedding rings to calm himself. As he drew nearer he realized it was bigger than a simple village. Numerous buildings dotted the area but no one was to be found. Yet the road remained unclaimed by nature and the smell of cooking food wafted through the air.

“Where is that coming from? Hello?” Jean cupped his hand around his mouth, calling out to empty area. He rubbed the rings in his pocket to steady his nerves.

When no one replied, Jean felt his common sense screaming at him to leave. This was how people died in horror movies. Yet he chose to follow his nose. Jean meandered around the area, taking note of the number of restaurants he passed. While they all seemed vacant, there were clear signs of tools and tables set-up for dining.

Eventually Jean stumbled into a clearing with a stand, the sizzling of cooking meat drawing his attention. He strolled over to inspect the stand. Although there was no one to be seen, Jean found mounds of food already set-up on plates. Pyramids of rolls, cooked vegetables, and meats Jean didn’t were on display.

A loud growl from Jean’s stomach colored his face red.

“Maybe one bite wouldn’t hurt…” Jean allowed his anger to cloud his judgement. He set his wedding rings down on the counter while he decided which food to try. “So much new food.”

Jean walked around to see if anything stood out to him, and he only made it a few steps before the most distinct of the food stunned him. On a tiny plate on the side sat a single roasted lizard. Why was there only one of these?

Just as Jean picked it up to inspect it, a clatter from the other side of the stand gave him a heart attack.

“Whose there?!” Jean all but shouted as he jumped back over.

Frozen in place with tiny hands around his wedding rings was a… black sheet? A black sheet with a round white and red mask stared back at Jean, but the small hands currently grabbing his rings were very much human. Whatever hid underneath this sheet barely reached Jean’s chest in terms of height. It looked like a kid wearing a very basic ghost costume for Halloween.

When Jean registered what the costumed person was doing, his anger burst forth.

“Hey! Those are mine!”

“Finders keepers losers weepers,” the costumed kid replied, his voice deeper than Jean expected. With that the boy took off running.

Jean blinked twice before he processed what he heard. “Get back here!”

As he pursued the kid through the seemingly empty town, the sky darkened and flames lit the torches on their own accord. Almost transparent shades started to walk the streets but Jean paid little heed to them. Some four foot nothing kid stole his wedding bands and he needed them back.

The kid hung a corner and bolted ahead.

Jean followed, almost pausing when he saw the magnificent tower ahead. A feudal era tower sat on its own island across a long but well-decorated wooden bridge. It was painted a deep red and luxurious gold decorations hung from its façade. Smoke pour forth from its stack on the side where Jean noticed a flowing springs. Was this a bathhouse?

Shunting all questions to the back of his head, Jean focused on the tiny rascal. He sprinted across the bridge and closed in on the thief. He reached a hand out to catch him.

At the last second a human hand emerged from the costume and grabbed on the wooden fence alongside the path. He suddenly slipped into tiny child-sized opening in the fence. A tiny door slammed shut behind him.

“Oh no you don’t!” Jean yelled. Some child-like giggling from the other side only spurred his fury on. He opened the door and crawled through, very thankful for his dainty frame. He peered ahead to see the black sheet sitting in a rock garden, his back to Jean. It appeared he was rustling through something.

Quietly, Jean crawled forward. He couldn’t see what the kid was doing but that didn’t stop him from lunging at him.

“Gotcha!” Jean declared victory.

“What?!”

Even with the surprise attack and seemingly tight embrace, someone slipped out of the costume. The thief abandoned the costume in Jean’s grasp and sprinted through another hole in the wall.

Cursing his luck, Jean chucked the costume to the ground and continued pursuit. He easily fit through the hole and saw the kid trying to walk some rusty piping back towards the building. The metal creaked with every step, the odd twanging shifting Jean’s anger to fear for the kid’s safety.

“Hey, that’s dangerous! Get off of there!”

“So you can catch me? No way! And you smell!”

“And just like that I don’t care anymore. Give me back my rings!”

Taking a careful step onto the metal, Jean’s additional weight proved too much for the piping. He pulled his foot back in time as the plumbing audibly snapped from the building. Rather than break at Jean’s end, it started failing just ahead of the thief.

“Oh boy,” the kid muttered, finding himself nowhere near an entrance. With little choice in the matter he started sprinting back for Jean.

When the kid did an about face, Jean could finally see his features. A lanky child with a dark bowl cut and very simple white clothes ran along the crumbling pipes. As he drew closer Jean noticed the smattering of freckles on his face. Unfortunately for him the piping on Jean’s end also disconnected from the building.

Leaving Jean with no choice he held out his arm.

“Grab my hand!”

With no hesitation the kid jumped from his spot as the piping fully broke from the bathhouse and plunged into the sea below.

“Ahh!” The kid screamed as he flew forward. He didn’t have enough speed to catch Jean’s hand but he managed to land a hand on the side of the cliff.

Jean quickly fell to his stomach and extended an arm. “Quick, grab onto me!”

The kid grabbed Jean’s sleeve with his free hand before tentatively moving his other one. 

Jean barely had a moment to catch his breath before the sound of fabric tearing caught his attention.

“Oh hell no…” Jean groaned as his sleeve separated from jacket of his tuxedo. He managed to catch the sleeve with his hand but it left the thief dangling on one end. “Hold on, I’ll pull you up.”

Before Jean could get to his knees, Jean felt the sleeve swinging back and forth like a pendulum. He looked over the edge to see the thief swinging for an open window on the building. With more skill than Jean thought possible the kid caught his legs on the window sill and carefully pulled himself over. As he slipped into the window he met Jean’s gaze just long enough to stick his tongue out at him and disappear inside.

“You little shit!” Jean called after him but got no reply.

Not one to let bygones be bygones Jean glanced around the garden as the lights lit themselves. His anger clouded his judgement and he ran for the side door. He slid it open and sprinted down the hall, looking for stairs. Each footstep echoed with a dull thud. Despite the regal appearance Jean found no one inside the big establishment. The further in he went the more his mind yelled at him to turn around and leave.

He eventually reached what seemed like the center of building, an open area where multiple floors could be seen both up and down. It was then Jean noticed that shadows within the building starting to move. At first they were transparent but most haunting part were the sheer number of them. These shadows emerged from the rooms with their only nontranslucent part being the weird masks they seemingly wore, just like the thief’s costume from before. Unlike the kid they came in all variety of sizes.

Jean’s eyes widened as he watched the shadows slowly become more opaque. Where was he?

“Is that… a human?” A voice commented behind Jean.

He glanced back to see a woman staring at him, although not quite one he recognized. She had long brown hair but her face was much longer than a normal humans and she had two brown dots on her forehead. She wore a pink outfit, something she had in common with the other woman starting to peek their heads out of the various baths.

“A human?” A more masculine voice echoed.

A man with an equally large head and similar marks appeared from around the corner, squinting at Jean. He wore a golden kimono and large black hat, almost like an ancient boss.

Jean’s mouth dropped open at the unexpected sights. His body trembled as he processed the information overload around him. Just as he gawked at those around him, they returned the surprised gesture. What budged Jean wasn’t their stares nor was it the shades that now solidified into various monstrous shapes and sizes. It was the rhythmic thumping of something approaching from down the hall. Jean turned to see a larger than average frog in a blue kimono approaching him.

The odd but most normal looking of the creatures stopped a few yards away and cocked his head. “Oh, it is a human. That’s what’s been stinking up the joint.”

At that rather insulting comment Jean took off running for the nearest staircase and bolted down, trying to get away from creatures. However the more he ran the more varied and numerous the creatures grew. Giant ducks, kappa looking creatures, fully clothed red beings, and many more roamed the halls of the bathhouse, each shooting Jean a curious glance.

Panic surged through Jean’s veins. He didn’t know how but he needed to escape as soon as possible. For the first time that day something answered his prayers and he found a door that lead him to an outside balcony, immediately shutting it behind him. He stepped forward and collapsed on the wooden railing, breathing heavily.

“What… the fuck…” Jean muttered as he slowly regained his composure. “I just wanted to go on a walk and clear my head… Now there’s giant demons and shit. That escalated way too quickly.”

When Jean glanced down his eyes widened. His body now glowed and started to fade.

“Oh no. No no no no no!” Jean said as he felt himself start to panic once more. 

Jean tried to clutch himself but his arms went through his body. Was this how he died? Disappearing on his wedding day?

“Ah, there you are,” a deep but distinctly motherly voice stated. Jean quickly looked around but saw nothing. “Down here, you dope.”

Jean’s eyes fell to the railing where he saw a paper airplane looking thing. 

“That’s it, I’ve officially gone off the deep end,” Jean sighed, hanging his head.

“No that’s the next part. Hang on,” the little paper replied, floating forward and pressing itself flat against Jean’s chest. “Going up.”

“Huh?” Jean tilted his head before he felt his body lift off the ground. He barely had time to scream before he floated forward off the railing and suddenly flew skyward. “AH!”

He soared upwards until he reached the top railing, and then was pulled into an open window. He tumbled onto some velvety carpet as the paper detached itself from him and flew forward to a desk. While Jean reoriented himself, he heard a gasp. He looked to his right and saw the tiny thief from before alongside one of the women that gawked at him earlier.

“You’re still here?” The little thief asked, more shocked than concerned by Jean’s current transparent state.

“Is this the human everyone has been raving about?” the same motherly voice from before questioned, catching Jean’s attention. Sitting at the desk near that paper airplane was a much older woman. Jean felt his skin crawl upon seeing her. Her head was nearly as big as her body, with her beak-like nose being her most distinguishing feature.

“Yes, Madame Zeniba,” the thief admitted, blushing.

“I see, and you brought him here?”

“No! He followed me here!” The kid shook his head, his face paling.

“You took my wedding rings you little shit!” Jean cut in. Before he could rant further, he noticed the older woman open her hands, revealing his rings. “Those! I need those back!”

“Ah, I think I know what happened. Sen you’re free to go where you like. You bought out your contract,” Madame Zeniba addressed the other woman.

“Thank you Madame Zeniba!” The worker beamed, running out of the room given the chance.

“Such a hard worker that one, it’ll be hard to replace her,” Madame Zeniba commented as she closed her hands around the rings. In a brief flash of light a wrapped up scroll popped into confetti nearby. When the lady opened her hand the rings were gone.

“W-where did they go?!” Jean demanded to know.

“So rude. Sen paid me those gold rings in order to end the contract. They were used up to break the spell,” she informed Jean, smiling widely.

A feeling of utter defeat began to overtake Jean as he found himself slowly becoming more ethereal. Not only did he lose the rings, now he’d disappear along with them. Marco was going to kill him.

“I’m so sorry Marco,” Jean muttered, resigning himself to whatever fate would befall him here.

“Now hold on. Bo, give that man what I gave you,” she ordered.

“But-” the kid began.

“Now, before he fades.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The thief stepped forward and revealed a tiny red berry. He offered it to Jean who merely gave him a puzzled look.

“If you wish to not disappear you need to eat some food of this world. It won’t turn you into anything if that’s what you’re worried about,” Madame Zeniba explained.

With little choice in the matter, Jean opened his mouth.

Bo popped the fruit into Jean’s mouth and waited as the adult slowly chewed.

Jean closed his eyes as he swallowed the bittersweet fruit. A tingly feeling spread from his spine to his limbs, giving him strength. When he re-opened his eyes he found his hands solid once more. For the first time that day a surge of relief washed over him.

“Now, before my sister finds you and tries to turn you into food, I suggest you make a contract to work here,” Madame Zeniba said, glancing at the window. In the horizon the full moon lit the sky. Against the silhouette of a large bird appeared. “Ah speak of the devil, time is of the essence.”

“Huh?” Jean reacted as a paper flew towards.

“Quickly, sign your name!” Bo ordered him, reigniting Jean’s fury.

“Why should I listen to you? I don’t even know where the hell I am and I lost my rings thanks to you, brat,” Jean glared at him.

“Because I don’t want you to die,” Bo urged him, concern clearly in his voice. “You already saved me tonight. I know you’re a good person.”

As the sounds of flapping grew louder, Jean noticed the panicked look on the kid’s face. That fearful expression didn’t sit well with Jean.

A golden pen floated towards Jean, and he swiped it out of the air. He signed his name on the contract before reading it. Just as he did that the characters of his name floated into the air and towards the older woman. She wrapped her hands around it and they disappeared.

“Good, now you’re safe,” she stated as the giant crow landed on the window sill.

Jean felt his blood chill as the crow slowly change into an identical version of Madame Zeniba, yet something about her presence put Jean on edge.

“Another human? What’s going on here Zeniba?” the new woman demanded to know.

“Our newest employee, dear sister. Sen bought out her contract so I found a replacement. Bo was just about to show him to their first task.”

“What? Sen’s gone and you replaced her with a human?!” The woman all but shouted.

“Yes, Yubaba. Now go on, Bo. Show Jean to your quarters and get him a uniform,” Madame Zeniba kindly ordered.

Bo nodded furiously, not speaking a word to Yubaba. He bowed his head deeply, a gesture Jean mimicked before he followed the kid out of the room. They walked in silence down a long ornate hallway, only hearing the voices of a clearly furious Yubaba shouting at her sister.

“-he signed _that_ contract?!”

When the two humans reached the elevator, Bo broke his silence.

“That was close, you got lucky,” Bo whispered, pulling the lever. The wooden elevator door shut and proceeded downwards.

“What in the world is going on?” Jean asked, his head spinning from the speed of the events.

“You wandered into the spirit world and ended up at the bathhouse. You’re working for Madames Zeniba and Yubaba. Normally humans are eaten but made a contract in time,” Bo explained.

The elevator came to a stop, and Bo lead Jean to another. Unlike before, no more shades remained in the bathhouse. Everything now had form. 

“How long do I have to work? I have a wedding like right now,” Jean felt his nerves start to fray. Even in the chaos of his day he still found his mind wandering back to Marco. How desperately he just wanted to go home to his shitty apartment and curl-up with his fiancé.

“Time is weird here. Once you complete your contract you’ll be free to go.”

“And how do I do that? And what does time being weird mean?”

“A day here is very different from out in the human world. And usually you have to buy out your contract like you saw with Sen.”

“Right, I have you to thank for that. God he’s going to kill me if this doesn’t…”

Jean rubbed his temple as he tried to wrap his mind around his new situation.

“If you work hard enough the guests can tip you once in a while. Save enough and you’ll be free.”

Bo led Jean off the elevator and into another more cramped hallway. None of the colorful spirits hung around this corridor.

“And how long will that take?”

“Could be months, maybe years,” Bo shrugged.

Jean paused. “That long?! I’m definitely going to miss my wedding!”

Bo frowned but shrugged again. “If you’re lucky your wife will forgive you. You should only be a few days late.”

Resisting the urge to throttle the kid who got him in this shitty position, Jean took a deep breath. “My _husband_ is going to think I ditched him at the altar.”

Bo froze as he put his hand on a sliding door. He gave Jean a strange stare.

“Husband? You’re marrying a boy?”

Jean pressed a hand against his forehead. “You’re surrounded by countless spirits and you find that weird?”

Biting his bottom lip, Bo’s eyes fell to the ground and he silently walked into the room. Jean followed behind him, a bit surprised by the lack of a quip. Bo pointed to a folded bed roll before digging through a basket.

“That’s yours. Here’s your uniform. Get dressed and we’ll start,” Bo curtly instructed him.

Shaking his head Jean took the clothes from the boy.

Bo quietly left the room, giving Jean some much needed privacy. Jean stripped himself of his ruined tuxedo and put on the old fashioned uniform. As he folded the pants, he heard the crinkle of paper. Tilting his head, he reached into his pocket to retrieve a notecard.

“My vows…” Jean briefly smiled. Feeling determination rising within him, Jean slipped the card into his pants pocket. “I’ll be with you soon, Marco.”

Joining Bo outside, Jean barely had a moment to shut the door before the kid sped off. He chased after the kid after making an exasperated sigh.

“C’mon, I’m already late for my shift!” Bo called back.

“And whose fault is that?”

“Yours!”

Clenching a fist, Jean chased after the insufferable brat. He turned the corner to see a whole host of staff running around. They continued following routine until they noticed the new face staring back at them. They stopped moving as Bo pressed through the crowd.

“Another human?” One of them commented loud enough for Jean to hear.

“He has a contract and is with me,” Bo announced.

“Ah that explains your new job,” the man with the golden kimono from before smiled widely, inspiring a sense of dread in Jean. “You get to scrub the lower level tubs.”

Bo’s face dropped at that order. “Huh? But that’s for the frogs!”

“Orders straight from Yubaba,” the foreman grinned from ear to ear.

Bo squinted at him but sighed. “Fine.”

With the reluctant acceptance, the foreman turned his attention to barking orders to the others.

As Jean stepped forward for Bo, he saw the smaller boy duck down and sneak around the foreman’s desk. Quirking an eyebrow Jean continued to walk forward until Bo reemerged. He noticed his uniform bulging around his stomach but Jean paid no heed. They navigated their way through the crowd and towards the elevator. The entire way Jean heard the distinct sound of wood clacking from Bo.

Jean pulled the lever to go down before confronting the boy. “Okay, what’s that sound and why were you sneaking?”

Bo gave the biggest shit-eating grin he could muster before lifting his shirt. A small avalanche of red wooden slats fell onto the floor. “Something to make our job better. These are the token the bathhouse uses for hot water but they make cleaning much easier.”

“Is it that hard to wipe down a few tubs?” Jean frowned.

Bo pressed his lips together as he nodded stiffly.

“These tubs go months without being touched.”

Jean’s stomach lurched at the thought. He wrinkled his nose as he finally began to understand what he got himself into.

\---

Tapping the wall, Jean waited for the distinct click of a hidden panel opening. A door swung towards Jean to reveal a dangling rope with a hook on the end. Jean attached one of the tokens that Bo lent him and pulled on the rope, watching it ascend into the darkness. Moments later a much larger compartment opened above the panel and tilted downwards towards the tub. A rope dangled off of it.

Jean climbed the slippery tub, doing his best to ignore the feeling of sludge on his bare feet. He pulled the rope and watched the steaming hot water fill the tub. He just needed to soak this one like the others.

While he waited, Bo sauntered in covered in grime and smelling like hell but he grinned nonetheless.

“Last one,” he said as he took in the mess. “No seaweed this time.”

“Where do they ever get that much seaweed?” Jean wondered aloud as he shook his head.

“They’re spirits, they have lots of everything. One time a spirit had like fifty bikes in him!”

Jean gave Bo his best deadpan look. “You’re shitting me.”

“No really! Pinky promise,” Bo shook his head.

It was brief moments like that which reminded Jean of Bo’s young age.

“Something’s been bugging me all night. You’re the only other human here, why’s that?”

Bo’s smile faded and a somber look soon replaced it. Silently he slumped his shoulders.

“I wandered here like you. Nothing else.”

Jean crossed his arms.

“At your age? Your parents let you do that?”

“Yes! I’m a big kid who can take care of himself! I mean- I’m a teenager!”

Bo scrunched his face and puffed his chest, earning a snort from Jean.

“Really? How old are you?”

“Twelve!” Bo proudly declared.

Jean broke down laughing as he didn’t notice the water on the cusp of overflowing. “Twelve isn’t a teenager.”

Bo’s face turned red, either from embarrassment or anger.

“Yes it is!” Bo fumed.

“Uh huh,” Jean wiped a tear away from his eye just as he noticed water starting to pool around his feet. “Oh shit!”

“Stop the water!”

“You don’t say!”

Jean slipped as he grasped the rope, shutting off the water but the damage was done. Cleaning that tub was going to take much longer thanks to the simple mistake.

\---

Wiping the sweat and grime from his face with the back of his hand, Jean beamed at the perfectly clean tub in front of him. Sure it’d taken a few days to get a pattern down and for some callouses to form but he now knew how to get the sludge caked on the tubs off almost twice as fast as before. Of course he owed some of that to lessons learned to the kid currently laughing and bobbing in the water in the tub.

“Oi, get out of there. That’s for the guests, not us,” Jean scolded Bo.

As if on command, Bo’s face suddenly fell and he made a pout.

A pang of guilt bubbled up in Jean’s chest. He scowled at how effective that maneuver was.

“But we’ve been cleaning all day and we stink!” Bo complained, but he still crawled out of the tub soaking wet. His dark hair clung to his face and covered his eyes.

“Yeah and we got our own showers for that. Now get up there, I’ll mop up after you,” Jean offered.

Bo grinned again and nodded, running out of the room as Jean took care of puddles the mischievous boy left behind.

Just as Jean finished a few workers appeared alongside a larger spirit. Sludge and dirty water poured from the spirit’s body. Jean forced a smile as the stench from the spirit made his skin crawl and hair stand on end.

“Hello, sir, this spot is just freshly cleaned,” Jean informed him.

The spirit smiled widely, showing his moldy teeth. A green, foul air blew from his mouth and into Jean’s face. It extended its hand, waiting expectantly.

Using all his self-restraint Jean didn’t pass out from the intense smell. He gave his hand to the spirit, a gesture he’d seen before though this time he wish it wasn’t happening.

A pile of sludge dropped into Jean’s hand as the spirit passed him and made its way towards the tub.

Jean immediately stuck his hand and the sludge into his clean water bucket.

“Go on and get out of here, we’ll take care of the rest,” one of the female workers whispered to Jean.

“Thanks, Lin,” Jean replied before taking his leave.

Instead of returning to his room he went out back to the rock garden where he first chased Bo. There he could afford some privacy while he dumped his bucket and examined what was given to him. He moved his hand around as the sludge slowly gave way to the herbal water, causing Jean’s hopes to rise. It wasn’t as uncommon for the guests to give tips like Bo had lead him to believe, but Jean did notice he received them more frequently than the other spirits. Perhaps the guests took pity upon him.

“Oh, what do we have here?” Jean wondered as the sludge finally dispersed. He pulled his hand out of the soiled water and saw some glimmering. He cracked a wide smile when he saw several purple gems gleaming in his grasp. “Score!”

Jean dried his hand and the jewels before pocketing them. He actually got something valuable instead of feathers or that one radish a big white spirit gave him.

He made his way back to his room to see the other workers already changing for bed or eating their dinners. To his surprise Bo’s bed remained untouched even though his dirty clothes were already discarded in the appropriate basket.

“Hey, Jean, join us!” A familiar voice called out.

Jean glanced over his shoulder to see Lin and some of the other cleaners with bowls of food and laughing around a table. Cracking a smile he nodded and walked over.

“Thanks,” Jean said when he was passed a rice bowl. While not much, something about eating food after a hard day’s work made it seem that much tastier.

“Good work today, that earth spirit really needed that bath,” Lin chuckled.

When Jean shuddered at the memory the others laughed.

“Yeah, and the tub was just so clean too,” Jean lamented the brevity of his good job.

“I’ve got great news for you then. You get to clean it up again tomorrow!”

Jean rolled his eyes but laughed with the spirits. It took some time but working alongside them for the past week or so broke down his barriers and built some sense of comradery.

“I can’t wait. I’m sure Bo is thrilled too. Where is the troublemaker?” Jean questioned as he looked around.

The spirits exchanged mixed expressions. Jean waited until one broke the silence with a sigh.

“Probably seeing Yubaba,” Lin guessed.

Jean’s stomach dropped at the thought.

“Yubaba? Why would he go see her?”

“Oh he’s not in trouble, he just like to go up and buy up contracts so more of us can go free. I’ve lost track at the number of people he’s helped release.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Jean swallowed the rice in his mouth. “He can do that?”

Lin nodded, explaining further, “Yeah. Anyone can help buy out contracts but it’s abnormal. Everyone always think of themselves first. Everyone except Bo.”

Jean scratched his head, shocked by the news. “Why hasn’t he bought out his own contract? How long has he been here?”

The group of workers shrugged but Lin sported a somber look.

“He’s been here for a while, a few years tops. I don’t remember much from when he came but he was a bit smaller and scared. No one knows what his issue is but he doesn’t seem like he wants to leave. But I’m guessing he forgot his name.”

“He did what now?” Jean froze mid-bite.

“Forgot his name. Wait, do you know yours?” One of the other women asked him.

“Yeah, is that a thing?”

“You must’ve made you contract with Zeniba then. Her sister takes our name and enslaves us as a result. While you can’t buy your own contract if you forget it, someone else can do it for you.”

A chill ran down Jean’s spine upon hearing that tidbit of information. He really did get lucky when he arrived. Still, the news that Bo might’ve been trapped here didn’t sit well with Jean. What about his family and friends?

“So what are human like? Are they all smelly and spoiled and rude?” One of the others asked.

“We’re like you all,” Jean answered, still pondering the information they gave him. “Some are assholes, some are kind, and some smell really bad.”

“Really? Bo told us they were always mean and judgmental,” Lin said as she down her drink. “You are different though. And he gets along with you pretty well. You don’t seem like anything he’s said.”

Jean sighed as he thought about it. “He probably met some bad people but…”

Rather than continue that train of thought Jean smothered it with another mouthful of rice. He noticed some of the girls whispering on the side but ignored it until Lin opened her mouth again.

“Why don’t you take him with you?”

Jean choked on his food, causing him to start coughing. He grabbed his cup of water and downed it.

“Say what?”

“Take Bo with you. Humans aren’t supposed to be here and he’s been around for a long time. We know you’re a good person and Bo needs that.”

“I-I… I need to think about it. I’m barely ready to get married let alone parent a kid,” Jean admitted, his fear starting to show again. “I don’t think I’ve ever been good enough for anything and I don’t want to rub that off on him.”

“Quit making excuses for yourself,” one of the guys spoke up. “You’re a hard worker and we’ve never seen you be lazy. Bo’s the happiest he’s ever been since you got here and if the other guy already agreed to marry ya then he thinks so too.”

“Yeah, you’re fantastic,” another chimed in.

Jean caught himself smiling as they continued to throw praise at him.

“Maybe you’re right…” Jean mumbled, finishing his meal. “I’m going to go for a walk, see you all tonight for work.”

With that Jean dismissed himself and made his way down to the rock garden where this all began. Something about that spot resonated with him and allowed him to think. However, he found others already occupying the normally quiet spot. Jean paused by the exit, choosing to eavesdrop.

“Can you, Madame Zeniba?” Bo’s voice carried through the thin door.

“Oh but of course, that’s a simple spell if you bring me the materials. Are you sure you want to do this?” She asked, her voice full of surprise yet there was no concern. “You’d be giving up what you’ve collected so far.”

“Yes ma’am,” Bo agreed.

“Well bring me the materials and we’ll make some magic happen. Perhaps it’s your time as well.”

Jean heard a sharp inhale of breath before Bo vehemently replied, “No! I’m not wanted there. No one wants me!”

Hearing Bo say those words sent chills down Jean’s spine and tugged at his heartstrings. Why would Bo think that?

“Not all humans are like your parents. Look at your new friend. I don’t think he’d hate you for that. He’s like you,” Zeniba chuckled. “He’s marring a boy he loves.”

“But my mom and dad… they called me a monster…”

Was Bo…? Jean clenched his fist, the very thought of a child’s parent degrading them like that for liking someone of the same gender sparking a flame in his chest. That certainly explained Bo’s mixed reaction when he first met him.

“Bo, you’ve lived among the spirits for a long time now. You’ve seen some actual monsters but I think you know deep down that you’re not like them,” Zeniba smiled. “Put some thought into it and talk to Jean. Maybe he can help you figure yourself out.”

“Granny!

“Hush now, I’m here.”

Rather than reply Jean heard the unmistakable sound of a kid crying. His heart tore in half, but he decided not to intrude. At those words Jean turned around and made his way back to bed. He’d let Bo come to him before initiating any conversation about the boy joining him back in the human world.

\---

“You missed a spot on your left, Bo… No you other left. No, your _other_ other left!” Jean called out, almost slipping as he facepalmed. He was seventy five percent sure the kid was fucking with him at this point.

“Can you get it for me? I’m too short,” Bo complained.

“You can climb a bath, I’ve seen you do it plenty of times before.”

“But Jeaaaan…” Bo dragged out his name, in a nostalgic yet familiar manner.

“Just do it Marco, Christ,” Jean rolled his eyes, squeezing the dirty water out of his rag.

“Huh? What’d you call me?” Bo paused abruptly.

“I said do your work, Bo,” Jean brushed the slip up away. Did he really just call this kid his fiancé’s name?

Seeing an opportunity to further distract his partner, Bo leaned against the metal tub. “Who’s Marco?”

“My fiancé. Soon to be husband if I don’t miss the wedding,” Jean sighed, that fear still gripping his heart. “He likes to drag my name out like that to get out of doing things. Its surprisingly effective… Not that it’ll work for you.”

Bo’s face fell at the mention of the wedding but his attention remained caught by that first fact.

“You’re marrying a boy, right?”

“Uh-huh,” Jean nodded, the gears spinning in his head when he realized the topic of conversation. He set down his bucket to give the boy his full attention.

Bo poked his fingers together, unable to meet Jean’s gaze as he pondered something.

“Doesn’t anyone tell you that’s wrong?”

Jean noticed Bo’s own words causing him discomfort.

“Sure, but they’re wrong,” Jean shrugged off it off as nonchalantly as he could.

That casual dismissal caught Bo’s interest.

“What? Really?!”

“Oh yeah, people can like whoever they want. It’s taken society a while to accept but now more people are accepting of it than ever before.”

Bo tilted his head, surprised to hear that fact. 

“But-“

“No ‘buts’. Those that don’t accept it can go fuck themselves. There are plenty of people who accept it and love me for who I am. They can be hard to find at first but it always gets better as you grow. You meet those people naturally with time.”

“You’re lying,” Bo shook his head.

“How would you know? You haven’t seen society in a while from what I can tell.”

Bo crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, raising his nose indignantly at Jean.

“People aren’t like that where I’m from,” Bo disagreed.

“Really? Must suck being surrounded by monsters then,” Jean frowned. He waited to see Bo’s reaction to his choice in words.

Flinching at Jean’s reply, Bo stuttered back, “B-b-but aren’t we the monsters?”

“Hell no. The only monsters out there are those that hurt those that are different because they don’t think like them. Do I look like a monster to you?” Jean wondered.

“No, but I am,” Bo frowned, staring at the ground.

“No, you’re a little shit, not a monster,” Jean corrected. He wiped the sweat from his brow as the steam in the bathhouse started to get to him.

Bo instantly met his gaze, tears on the edge of his eyes. “What?”

“Sure you stole my wedding rings but I’ve gotten to see you these last few weeks. You’re a good kid with gentle soul, but you still try to trick me into cleaning up your mess on occasion. You’re not a monster, just an occasional pain in my ass like any kid your age.”

Bo’s shoulders slumped as he fell back against the tub. He noticed Jean move closer and he flinched as the adult stepped over him. When he didn’t feel a touch, he hesitantly opened an eye to see Jean wiping at the spot he tried to guilt him into cleaning for him.

“Th-thanks,” Bo quietly responded, biting his lower lip.

“And if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like you to return with me,” Jean offered, whisking the rag over his shoulder.

Bo’s eyes widened upon hearing those words.

“You WHAT?!” Bo’s mouth dropped.

“I want you to come back with me and live with me and my husband. You clearly need a better home and people to help you,” Jean crossed his arms, surprising even himself. He’d definitely have to explain this to Marco when he returned with a kid instead of their rings but he’d workshop that when he got back.

“Y-you’re lying!” Bo shouted back, tears streaming down his face. “No one wants me in the human world. My parents sent me away when I told them that I-I-I liked boys!”

“Guess what, troublemaker, so do I!” Jean declared back at him. “And I got a husband to prove it!”

Frowning, Bo shook his head. “Why would you want me?! I stole your rings and ruined your wedding!”

“It ain’t ruined yet and who cares. You’re worth more than those two silly bands. Come back with me and I’ll prove that people can care about you.”

By now some of the other workers stopped what they were doing and looked down at the commotion. They saw Bo grab onto Jean’s chest and sob into it.

Jean froze at the sudden embrace but slowly pat the kid’s head. Taking care of an extra person would be hard but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

“What’s going on down here?” Yubaba’s distinct voice cut through the noise of the bathhouse. She descended from the upper floor, glaring at the two humans.

“I want to buy out Bo’s and my contract,” Jean stated, feeling the kid suddenly freeze in his arms.

“Oh, is that so? After your shift meet me and my sister on the bridge. We’ll hash out the details there,” Yubaba grinned. “And wear your human clothes otherwise you won’t be able to leave.”

“Yes ma’am.”

\---

Tightening his tie, Jean walked down the stairs of the bathhouse in a suit that felt constricting after wearing his work uniform for so long. The others kindly washed it and pressed it for him, even if he was still missing a sleeve courtesy of his initial chase into the spirit world. He clutched the pouch of tips he made these past few weeks while he held onto his vows in the other pocket. It was time to finally go home.

At the base of the stairs sat Bo, dressed in a plain white t-shirt that seemed too small for him and a loose acid washed jeans. It’d been a while since Jean saw that style of clothes.

“Ready, Bo?” Jean asked, snapping Bo from his thoughts.

Despite trembling visibly, Bo nodded his head. He wore a weak smile but slowly got to his feet.

“Are you sure?” Bo wondered, the question tinged with insecurity.

“Of course, more than anything right now,” Jean reassured him. He placed a hand on the kid’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “C’mon, they’re waiting for us.”

Both left the bathhouse and found the two older ladies on the bridge. Much to their surprise, their coworkers lined the path and crowded onto the balconies of the building to look down. They all cheered as the pair lined up to face the heads of the bathhouse.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Zeniba asked.

“We’re buying our contracts and then leaving,” Jean stated, pulling Bo into his side.

“Really? Where is the gold for this?”

Jean reached into his pocket and pulled out his pouch. He tossed it over to Zeniba, who froze it in midair with a hand gesture. The bag flew to her hands. A few small objects flew out of the bag: a radish, marbles, acorns, a scrap of cloth, and even some flecks of gold. To Jean’s shock his purple gems didn’t appear.

“This doesn’t come anywhere near covering Bo’s contract,” Yubaba stated.

“What? Where’s the other stuff?” Jean’s mouth dropped. He pulled out his pockets looking for the missing valuables, not noticing his marriage vows falling onto the ground.

“Madame Zeniba, do you have it?” Bo asked, letting go of Jean’s hand and taking a step forward.

“Of course dear,” she smiled, reaching into a tiny pouch on her hip. She produced two gold rings imbedded with beautifully cut purple stones.

Bo took the rings and walked back to Jean, dropping them into his hand. He took a step back and bent down to grab the vows, averting his gaze from Jean’s confused expression.

“I’m sorry for taking your rings. I borrowed some of your gems so you could get better ones,” Bo informed his as tears collected at the edges of his eyes. He pulled out his bag of gold and passed it to Yubaba. “Please use this gold to release Jean from his contract.”

Jean was too stunned to interject.

“Did you steal from me again?!” Jean eventually reacted as Yubaba counted the gold.

“Oh honey, there’s only enough gold for one contract here,” Yubaba smiled, enjoying the sudden predicament. “Looks like you’ll be staying with us longer.”

“What? No!” Jean refused to accept that outcome. “Bo, why would you do that?”

Unable to meet Jean’s eyes, he stared at the marriage vows. “I don’t want to be a burden and I need to fix what I did. I know you’d prefer that…”

“Fuck that. Take the rings, that’ll cover the difference, right Zeniba?” Jean walked passed Bo and offered the rings to her.

Zeniba smiled gently while Yubaba went wide-eyed.

“You know that would mean no rings when you returned, correct?”

“Of course, do I look like I care about that? Bo needs to return home and live his life. I want him to have a good life and that’s more important to me,” Jean answered.

The tears silently fell form Bo’s face, his eyes remaining glued on the card in his hand. Why was Jean fighting so hard for him? He glanced at the words on the notecard that he often saw Jean reading every night before bed. The more he read the further his mouth dropped.

“That’s all well and good but I’m afraid there a problem with this whole thing,” Zeniba mentioned, snapping her fingers. The two contracts puffed into existence in front of everyone. “While you can buy out Bo’s contract, yours is a different story.”

Jean narrowed his eyes.

“What does that mean?”

“It means that you actually have to fulfill your contract for it to end. Do you recall the terms of your contract?”

Shaking his head, Jean crossed his arms as anger started to boil in him.

“Of course not, I never had the chance to read it!”

Zeniba’s face fell for a moment before she started laughing heartily. “Really? Oh my, what luck!”

“What? What’s so funny?!” Jean demanded to know.

“I signed you up to rescue a lost soul here. And you did indeed help one, I just didn’t realize you did it on your own accord,” Zeniba smiled, one of the contracts in front of her evaporating. “Bo’s gold should more than cover his own.”

“Not so fast, sister. It might end his contract but that’s useless if he can’t return home,” Yubaba reminded her.

“Now what?” Jean wondered, his heart pacing.

“Those who can’t recall who they are may not leave the spirit world. Bo could explore but unless he knows who he is he may not leave.”

Jean’s shoulders slumped as he looked down at Bo.

“Do you know your name? I don’t think I can help you there,” Jean’s voice was sorrowful but he held on to hope.

“You almost gave up your rings to save me, despite everything I’ve done… You really do care about me,” Bo murmured as he handed Jean his marriage vows.

“Yes because I want you to come with me. How many times do I need to tell you that? You deserve to know love,” Jean explained, almost exasperated with this kid’s inability to internalize it.

“I know… just, thank you, Jean,” Bo smiled as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Well, do you remember your name? Yubaba asked as Bo’s contract evaporated.

“Yes. My name is Marco, Marco Bodt,” Bo stated, surprising the two women in front of him. While Yubaba’s mouth dropped, Zeniba grinned from ear to ear.

“Yes, yes it is!” Zeniba clapped, causing those watching to cheer.

Jean on the other hand, felt his stomach drop. “Wait, what?”

\---

“But Granny, I don’t wanna go without him! He promised!” Marco pleaded, tears threatening to pour from his eyes.

Jean sighed, sitting on the green grass outside the tunnel to the human world. He wrapped his head around their situation quickly but Jean’s threshold for disbelief was a lot lower than it used to be.

“I can’t,” Jean shook his head. “I mean I will but not right away.”

“It’s beyond any of us, dearie,” Zeniba smiled, resting her hands on Marco’s shoulder. “Time is one thing we’re all bound by.”

“I know time flows differently here, but for this to be Marco… my Marco…” Jean scratched the back of his head. This was going to make explaining things a lot weirder. “This means we met a lot earlier than-”

“Shh, no more spoilers. He needs to be surprised by some things in his life,” Zeniba chuckled lightly.

“B-b-but…” Marco sputtered, wiping the tears away.

“Bo… Marco,” Jean stated, kneeling down in front of the distraught kid. “Life won’t always be easy but you will find those that care about you and a lot of people do care about you. You’re one of the brightest and kindest people out there. Frankly, I’m surprised you’re such a little shit compared to how you grow up. But I will be there for you, just have some more patience. And when we meet, please be patient with me. I wasn’t always this charming and amazing.”

“You’re still not that,” Marco quipped, earning an offended gasp from Jean. “Kidding!”

Marco broke out in a tiny fit of laughter.

“You little-”

Jean placed a hand on the boy’s head and ruffled his hair.

“Jean, it’s time. If you want to make your ceremony you must leave now,” Zeniba informed him.

“How do you..?”

“Trust me, dearie. Now give him a hug and take off. I’ll ensure he gets home and lives a better life,” Zeniba smiled warmly.

Nodding, Jean pulled the younger version of his boyfriend into his arms. Marco squeezed him tightly and Jean returned it. When they pulled away, tears continued to fall from Marco’s face but now he grinned, the same wide grin Jean had seen in their relationship.

“I promise I’ll wait. I’ll wait for you and I’ll help you!” Marco spoke between sniffles.

“Take care, and see you soon,” Jean stood up, wiping a stray tear from the edge of his eyes.

“Now, boy, before you miss the ceremony!” Zeniba shooed him off.

Jean waved to her before sprinting down the tunnel. The light faded behind him, leaving Jean in darkness. He could see a light at the end of the tunnel though it was dimmer than what he expected. After running for what felt like an eternity he emerged from the tunnel and back on the familiar moss-covered path. Jean looked into the sky and saw the sun was already close to setting.

“Shit, how’d I get here?” Jean wondered briefly, recalling he stumbled through the forest earlier. Before he started down the path, he heard footsteps echoing from the tunnel. Glancing over his shoulder, a group of figures walked out into the open.

Jean quirked an eyebrow at the lot.

“Jean!” One of the women in the group called out like she knew him.

The group came in a wide variety of dress but it was mostly brown haired women, in light pink dresses and men in light blue suits. A handful of unique people walked among the group like a bigger pale man in a red suit and red hat, a shorter man in a yellow suit, and finally and tiny older woman in a blue dress. She had her hair pulled up and a large hooked nose. The similarities to some of the spirits Jean met were uncanny.

“L-Lin?”

Jean’s draw dropped.

“Oh you big dope, you haven’t changed a day since you left us!” She stepped forward and pulled him into a hug.

“That’s because he just got back I presume,” a familiar motherly voice replied.

Jean glanced down at Zeniba, her head much smaller than he was used to seeing.

“What are you all doing here?” Jean tilted his head, puzzled by the group.

“We’re going to your wedding, duh,” Lin informed him. “Marco invited his family.”

“Time is weird,” Jean sighed as he shook his head. “But family?”

“Who do you think raised that runaway child after you left? His parents never reported his disappearance and broke his heart but I couldn’t let that be.”

“Zeniba left the bathhouse and took care of the troublemaker until he was old enough to fend for himself,” Lin continued.

“So that’s why I never met his family… Well, shall we go down together?” Jean offered. “The ceremony should be starting soon.

“Oh we’re late then, aren’t we? Come, I’ll lead the way,” Zeniba chuckled as the group began their journey down into the forest.

The group recalled fond memories that were more recent for Jean than the others, yet the odd nature of it felt perfectly natural for Jean.

“Oh you should’ve seen the look on his face when he saw you for the first time. He gushed about you all day until he finally talked to you. I’ve never seen the boy so confused. ‘Granny, he didn’t even say hi when I tried talking to him’.”

Jean blushed and frowned, perfectly recalling the moment she was talking about. It took him longer than he cared to admit to finally start talking to freckled boy with the bowl cut in his freshman chemistry class.

“Yeah, I was a bit of a dick,” Jean replied.

“Yes but I told him that it’s not fair to judge you like that. You both just needed some polishing,” Zeniba laughed loudly. “You saw him at his roughest and the least he could do was be your friend. He also made a promise that I reminded him of.”

“Thanks, I don’t know what I’d do without him,” Jean gently smiled, glancing at the rings in his hand.

“Does that mean you’re ready to marry him? I’d be lying if I didn’t think he’d be devastated if you ran away now.”

“Yeah. I know I’m good enough for him. I owe you all for reminding me of that.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Zeniba smiled as the group emerged from the trees. The path ended at an edge near the temple and right into the panicking group of best men.

Eren and Armin were bickering while Reiner and Bertl looked at their watches. They all perked up when they saw the assorted group appear with Jean.

“Where the fuck have you been?!” Eren demanded to know, ignoring the new people. “And what happened to your jacket?”

Before Jean could defend himself, Zeniba stepped forward and spoke.

“Oh he was being such a precious thing and greeting us. My little Bo still doesn’t know we’ve arrived.”

“Bo?” Eren quirked an eyebrow.

“This is Marco’s… uh, family. Right, family! Granny here raised him and she was just telling me all about it,” Jean interjected, the group behind him nodding.

“Marco’s family? The ceremony is taking place in the back so you sit on Marco’s side of the aisle. We need to get this guy ready.” Eren blinked twice as he looked the group over before shrugging. “Well your husband is waiting for you inside and people are growing restless. Come on, lover boy.”

Jean joined his groomsmen and entered the temple. As soon as the doors clicked open, Marco and his group of friends instantly glanced at the door.

“Jean Kirschtein, where have you been?!” Marco’s best man echoed Eren from only moments earlier.

“Down, Seiji,” Marco placed a hand on his shoulder. “He’s here so we can begin. Please let the priest know and get your wife and grandpa’s band started.”

“If you say so,” Seiji nodded before leaving the room, calling out to someone. “Shizuku!”

Marco looked over at Jean, his eyes widening when he saw Jean’s state. “Y-your sleeve?!”

“Yeah, what the hell happened to you? Did your hair get longer?” Reiner asked, squinting at Jean.

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you,” Jean shook his head before meeting Marco’s surprised gaze. “You’re paying for this by the way.”

Marco’s happiness was brief before he let out an offended squawk. “What? Why?”

“You know what you did, you little shit,” Jean smiled.

While everyone around them exchanged confused looks, Marco covered his mouth with both hands.

“Jean, where are the rings?” Armin asked, holding up an empty lilac pillow.

“Oh, right!” Jean fumbled through his pockets, pulling out a tiny leather bag and placing it on the table.

Marco trembled as he watched Jean pull out two golden bands inlaid with purple gemstones.

Eren squinted at the rings, commenting, “Wait, they have rocks in them? When’d that happen?”

“An hour ago… or 17 years ago. I’m still debating the concept of time,” Jean shrugged.

Tears formed on the edges of Marco’s eyes, still unable to properly speak. While Jean’s friends gave him the strangest stares Marco grew more emotional.

A knock at the door drew everyone’s attention. The man in the matching red suit and hat stood there holding a perfectly pressed tux jacket.

Jean smiled and quickly got rid of his. He stepped forward and took it from the spirit. Donning the jacket, Jean felt something poking against his chest. He felt around his jacket pocket and pulled out the protruding object, revealing a radish. He blinked twice before meeting the gaze of the generous man.

The man in the red suit gave him a thumbs and a big smile before taking his leave.

Jean set the radish down on the table by his bag.

“A radish?” Armin tilted his head, confused like everyone else.

“Marco’s uncle is a strange man,” Jean chuckled just as melodic tunes wafted through the air.

“That’s good and all but the ceremony is starting. You going to have cold feet, Kirschtein?” Eren wondered, smirking at his friend. Jean’s demeanor already answered the question but he had to ask.

“Of course not, I have a promise to keep. Right, Bo?” Jean winked at Marco who shook his head.

“Don’t call me that or you’re cleaning the bathroom when we get back,” Marco grinned back.

Jean gave his best deadpan expression. “I’m not touching a tub for the next six months.”

“Fair, but first the honeymoon. Come on,” Marco grinned. “We have so much to catch up on.”

“But you saw each other this morning… what the hell am I missing?” Eren glanced between the newlyweds.

“A lot can happen in a few hours,” Jean shrugged, pecking Marco on the cheek.

“Oh and Jean?” Marco closed the distance between them, and tightly embraced him. “Thank you. For everything.”

“Anything for you, you little shit.” Jean whispered back.

“Jean!”

**Author's Note:**

> A Ghibli prompt was too tempting to pass up writing and I had an amazing time writing and coming up with the plot so I hope I at least did Studio Ghibli some justice and wrote a story Bodtlings enjoyed. Thank you for the fun prompt and I hope you enjoy your gift. I watched a handful of movies when trying to come up with an AU to use and had lots of fun, so I hope you caught the nod to Whispers of the Heart in there ; )
> 
> I wish I had more time to add to ti because this still feels too short for what it should be haha
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone! As always comments and feedback are always appreciated~


End file.
